


Your place is right next to me

by Melinaa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abby wearing Marcus's Clothes, Birthday Present, F/M, Fluff, Post S3, Scars, This is just so cute I'm bot sure what happened, his wrists, it was the Aliens, just so much fluff, this wasn't me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10330910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melinaa/pseuds/Melinaa
Summary: So, this is a birthday present for my friend, Denisa. I really, really hope you like it because it's just so much fluff an you know me.It's like the fluffiest thing I've ever written but my friend is actually the Queen of fluff so... I had to write something extremely fluffy ^^Anyway, I hope you (And the rest of us, too, of course) like it and I wish you a great new year in your life <3~ Melinaa





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a birthday present for my friend, Denisa. I really, really hope you like it because it's just so much fluff an you know me.  
> It's like the fluffiest thing I've ever written but my friend is actually the Queen of fluff so... I had to write something extremely fluffy ^^ 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you (And the rest of us, too, of course) like it and I wish you a great new year in your life <3 
> 
> ~ Melinaa

_“Is that my shirt?”_

“Uhm… no?”

Marcus let himself fall on the bed, right next to Abby, crossed his arms in front of his chest. “And because of that it’s probably like several sizes too big for you?” he guessed, raising an eyebrow at her, teasingly. It was _clearly_ his grey shirt he’d just dropped on the chair before he’d taken a bath. It had been a long day and he had really been in need for this to get cleaned and relax.

He suddenly pulled her flush against him, bringing his lips close to her ear. “You know I could probably float you for stealing my clothes,” he whispered, feeling the shiver in his arms. He was in a playful mode today, so he reached out to tickle her side lightly. She squirmed beneath his touch and hugged herself for protection. “You’d never do that,” she just said and tried to grab his hands as he kept tickling her but failed. “Marcus, would you stop that please?!” she exclaimed laughing, trying to get rid of his hands but he just pulled her closer to him. “Only if you tell me why you are wearing my shirt… _again_.”

“I was cold and my shirt is still soaked from the rain today,” she finally explained, still hugging herself, and rolled her eyes. Marcus smiled at her warmly. He could feel her warmth against his bare chest as Abby got under the covers and snuggled against him. “God, I love this bed. It’s so warm compared to the rain,” she murmured, drawing some patterns on Marcus’s bare skin. He rose an eyebrow. “What exactly were you doing outside?”

“Echo dragged Roan outside for sparring. And if Roan trains outside, I have to watch outside. The entire day,” she sighed. Marcus ran a hand through her hair and lifted his free arm to wrap it around her. But as he did so, his wrist collided with her shoulder and a painful groan escaped his lips. Immediately, Abby sat up and looked at him concerned. “What’s wrong? Is it your wrists again?” she asked, worry in her voice and reached for his arm. Marcus wanted to deny it, to tell her it wasn’t anything because he didn’t want her to worry about him but a quick look into her eyes was enough to know that denying was pointless. She already knew.

Marcus sat up while she discharged the bandage from his left wrist. The wound was red and still a bit bloody but it already looked much better and hurt less than two days ago when she’d first treated the wounds. Tears had been running down Abby’s face as she’d cleaned the wounds, telling him over and over how sorry she was. It had broken Marcus’s heart and it still did as he saw her sitting there, head down, hands slightly trembling, so that he simply pulled her into a tight hug.

“It’s not your fault Abby. It wasn’t you,” he murmured into her hair and felt her relaxing into his touch and exhaling against his skin. “I know,” she answered after a second, her voice shaky and muffled against his chest, before she pulled back and reached for his wrist again. “I have to clean the wound and re-bandage it or it will become infected. Just stay like that. I’ll be right back,” she smiled at him and stood up. Marcus watched as she made her way through the room in only his shirt which was barely reaching her upper thighs. The sleeves were far too long and kept falling over her hands. She pulled them up her arms again and again but they kept falling back. And _god, she looked so damn adorable in his shirt_ , Marcus just wanted to hug her and protect her from everything that could possibly hurt her.

She came back with a clean bandage and white tube of… whatever it was.

“Soothing ointment,” she explained as she spotted his lightly confused gaze, “I got it from Nyko today. This will work miracles, believe me.” She took his hand in hers again and gently rubbed the ointment into his skin. It burned a bit at first, but this feeling was replaced by a comforting, cool one almost immediately. After she’d wrapped the new bandage around his wrist, she gave him a small smile before she lifted his wrist to her lips to press a gentle kiss against it. She checked the other wrist, too, but it didn’t seem to need any treatment, at least not tonight, because she carefully dropped it.

“Done, Dr. Griffin?” Marcus asked teasingly, what made her roll her eyes grinning and hit his shoulder lightly. “Almost. Now, you need to rest, sleep and drink enough. Doctor’s orders,” she grinned and gave him a light toss, so he fell back onto the bed. Marcus just let her as she pulled up the furs to cover him like he was a little child. Just as he reached out to pull her beneath the covers, against him, there was a firm knock on the door and Echo was standing in their room just seconds later without even waiting for them to allow her to come in.

“Abby, you’re needed by the King. Something’s not right with the wound,” she simply said, not caring about whatever they had been doing till now. Her sword was still in her left hand and she was playing with it what made Marcus fearing that she’d kill everybody who annoyed her without a second thought. What was probably the truth.

Abby sighed but got out of bed immediately. “I’ll be right there,” she promised Echo while pulling on her pants. The young woman nodded and left the room as fast as she’d entered it, letting the two of them alone. Marcus watched Abby dress and then, how she made her way to the bed. She was still wearing his shirt beneath her jacket, hadn’t bother to change into her own, what made him smile.

“I’ll be back as soon as possible,” she promised, giving him a light kiss on the cheek before Marcus pulled her in for a real kiss. She smiled against his lips and moaned quietly as he deepened it but backed away as he tried to grab her and pull her on the bed. “I really have to go or Echo will probably kill me. Sleep well, Marcus.” With that, she walked out of the room. Shutting the door close behind her, he was alone.

As he laid down, the bed suddenly didn’t seem warm anymore but cold. He closed his eyes only to open them again immediately. He rolled to the left, then back on his back, then to his right. Tossed his head around on the pillow, trying to find a comfortable position, only to groan annoyed and searching for a new one. And _god damn, where should he put his arms and legs_? Actually, he would wrap one arm around Abby’s waist while she’d use his other arm as her pillow. He would probably stroke her hair or her back with that arm. Their legs would touch under the covers, skin against skin, warm and cozy, and her arms would rest on his chest or be wrapped around him. Her smell would fill his nose as she’d place her head on his arm, her forehead leaning against his collarbone, her breath stroking his skin.

Marcus rolled around again, grabbing Abby’s pillow (yeah, she had one but she rather used his arm) and finally hugging it so that he _just could hug_ something. Because, the truth was, and he wondered how this could have happened this fast, he didn’t know anymore how to sleep without her. Only three nights next to her in this very bed and he didn’t know how to sleep alone anymore. He, Marcus Kane, couldn’t imagine a way how to fall asleep while being alone. He, who had spent his entire life alone in his bed (well, there had been women, of course. Plenty of them. But it had never been a serious thing, not even with Callie, although she’d shared a bed with him for quite a while, even without having sex.), was completely helpless with finding a position to sleep in because Abby Griffin wasn’t lying next to him.

He groaned a bit, hugging the pillow tighter and squeezed his eyes shut. He was and adult man and it was crazy to act like this. He should sleep, he really needed to rest like Abby had said. But it was hard without her warmth next to him. Marcus forced himself to relax but it didn’t really work. He rolled around again, facing the window. The stars were sparkling and the moon was shining through the window. A light breeze blew through the room, making him shiver a bit. He pulled the covers closer around him, pressing his face into the pillow and sighed. The fresh air made him relax at least a bit but still not enough to make him fall asleep. First, he refused to move but then he tossed himself to the right, facing the door now, hoping it would open any moment and he’d see Abby, still dressed in his shirt, entering the room. She’d take off her clothes, probably leaving his shirt on (he hoped so because she looked _so damn adorable_ in it), and slipping into bed next to him. He’d wrap his arms around her, inhale her scent and finally be able to relax and close his eyes…

No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t fall asleep. He tossed forth and back, laid on his left and right, pulled Abby’s pillow close to him just to hug it the next moment because he felt even more uncomfortable without it than with it. He was restless.

Marcus didn’t know how long this was going on but finally, while he was facing the window again, counting some stars, watching the moon rise with his eyes already burning, he heard the door opening quietly. He immediately turned around, spotting Abby sneaking into the room. He didn’t know how long she’d been gone, but _god_ , he was so happy to see her. When her gaze met his, she winced a bit.

“Sorry, did I wake you up?” she whispered and carefully closed the door as if she was trying not to cause too much noise. He shook his head, smiling at her calmingly. “You didn’t wake me, don’t worry.”

Well, this did anything but calm her. She frowned and froze in her movement of taking off her jacket. “Have you been sleeping a little bit at least?” she asked, crossing the room. She sat next to him, letting his eyes rank over him, taking him in. “Is that my pillow?” she asked a bit teasingly then, pointing to the pillow he was still hugging.

“Is that my shirt?” he teased her back but placed the pillow next to him on the spot where it actually belonged to.

“Point taken. But why are you hugging my pillow?”

“I missed you,” he simply murmured but it was too quiet for Abby to understand him. She looked at him for a few more seconds before she stood up again to undress. She hung her clothes over the back of the couch which was standing in front of the huge window before she came back to him, still wearing his shirt. A smile covered his face as she slid under the covers and snuggled close to him. He immediately felt himself relaxing into her when he was finally able to wrap one arm around her while her head was resting against him. He inhaled her scent and immediately felt like he was eventually home.

Her skin was warm against his and her breath stroked his chest as she laid so close to him. “Why haven’t you been sleeping, Marcus?” she asked him again, looking up at him. She’d wrapped one arm around his waist while her other hand was apparently stroking his beard. He closed his eyes at the sensation and just _felt_. “Because I missed you,” he murmured then, his voice already heavy with sleep. “I wasn’t even gone for an hour,” she wondered, stopping her ministrations. He groaned unwillingly before he opened his eyes again.

“I couldn’t fall asleep because I… because I didn’t know how to…how to do this. I feel like I can’t fall asleep anymore without you,” he finally confessed and looked away because _God, this was so embarrassing_. But against his odds, she was not laughing or anything but just laid her other hand on his cheek to cup his face and force him to look at her. She smiled. “You don’t have to sleep alone anymore, Marcus,” she whispered and kissed him gently. He loved the way she said his name and the way her lips felt against his. Soft and tender.

“Because I’ll be with you every night,” she continued, still stroking his beard. She had a thing for his beard, he had figured out, and touched it whenever the possibility was there. He kissed her again, just because he could, deeper this time, wrapping his arms around her body and pulling her close as he let himself fall back so that she was almost lying on top of him. He felt her smile against his lips only a moment before her tongue was tracing his lower lips and she sighed against his mouth. Her hands wandered to the base of his neck, playing with his hair there (another thing, he’d figured out, she liked) before she pulled back. A reluctant groan escaped his lips at that and again as he tried to pull her back against him but she refused. He opened his eyes and found her smiling down at him.

“I’m right here, Marcus,” she whispered before she snuggled close to him again, her face buried into his neck. Marcus settled back into the pillow and held her as if he feared someone could enter their room and just steal her from him any moment. She didn’t seem to recognize and if she did she didn’t say anything. Marcus yawned and closed his eyes.

Finally, he was tired and comfortable enough to fall asleep.


End file.
